


Don't change this feeling

by Wolkje25



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/pseuds/Wolkje25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been snowing in Emmerdale. Aaron and Robert enjoy time outside in the cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't change this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Because of this heavy storyline, I thought we could all do with some happiness. So I wrote this light- hearted one shot ;) Hope you enjoy!

Aaron had cursed the weather the day before. He had worked at the scrapyard when it had started snowing and in no time the whole ground had been covered in a white layer of snowflakes. So he had called it a day when Adam and he had noticed they wouldn’t be getting any more work done. When he had gotten home, he had been cold and wet and his mood had been terrible, but that had all quickly faded when he had noticed Robert was cooking. Robert had ordered him to take a shower the moment he had seen him and when Aaron had come back down, Robert was already sitting at the table, waiting for him.

During the dishes Robert and he had been joking about building a snowman and Robert had promised him jokingly, he would build one with him the next day if the snow would still be there.

When Aaron had woken up the next morning, he had looked outside and he had noticed whole of Emmerdale was covered in a deep layer of snow, which had made Aaron smile giddily to himself. Robert had been in a less happy mood when Aaron had reminded him smugly of his promise the day before. Aaron had even teased Robert, saying he wouldn’t know how to build a snowman, which eventually drew him over the line.

So now they were standing in the hallway. They bundled up in sweaters and warm coats and Aaron rolled his eyes as Robert pulled Aaron’s bobble hat over Aaron’s head and over his eyes, before he turned it back up so he could look into Aaron’s eyes again. Robert moved in to give Aaron a peck on the lips, before moving outside, Aaron following suite, shaking his head in amusement.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Robert said, his footsteps crackled in the snow as he walked, his breath pushing steam through the air, his hands buried in his pockets.

“No way you’re pulling out, Robert. We’re doing this,” Aaron replied casually, already enjoying himself already.

Robert rolled his eyes and said: “I forget you can be such a child sometimes.” Although the words itself were harsh, Aaron heard the loving undertone in Robert’s voice which made him smile.

“When’s the last time you’ve done this?” Aaron asked curiously.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t really remember, Must’ve been very young for sure.”

Aaron just nodded, before he began to work, Robert following his example a moment later.

xXx

They stood with their arms folded half an hour later, close enough to touch, looking at their masterpiece. They already had made eyes from two buttons and used a twig to form a mouth. Suddenly Robert moved and stole Aaron’s bobble hat from his head.

“Robert, what are you doing?” Aaron asked, following Robert towards the snowman, almost wanting to grab his bobble hat back from Robert.

“He needs a hat, or he’ll get cold,” Robert answered lightly, putting the hat down on the snowman.

“Robert, it’s a _snowman_ ,” Aaron replied, rolling his eyes in the process, although he found it highly amusing.

“I _know_. But he needs something, doesn’t he?” Robert stepped back to look at the snowman again. “Besides, it suits him.”

Aaron just shook his head, trying to hide his smile. Robert moved again, at the same time removing his scarf from his neck, the one which reminded Aaron a bit of the Harry Potter scarfs, and Robert draped it around the snowman’s neck. Aaron just looked on, smiling widely now. This right here, reminded him why he loved Robert so much.

“You like it?” Robert asked, as he stepped back again, his voice filled with a hint of insecurity, as if Aaron’s opinion was important to him, even if it was just about a silly snowman.

“Yeah, I like it,” Aaron answered honestly and he noticed a warm smile spreading over Robert’s face.

“So we just need something for a nose,” Robert continued.

Aaron nodded his head in agreement, before he said: “Think we still got a carrot in the kitchen.”

“Seriously?” Robert replied, apparently it was Robert’s turn to roll his eyes.

“What? It’s tradition, ain’t it?” Aaron countered.

“You’re an old sob sometimes, you know that right?” Robert teased light heartedly.

“Just get the carrot, Robert,” Aaron commented, shaking his head in amusement.

xXx

Robert returned with the carrot and, not trusting Aaron to do it right, made it his job to give the snowman a nose. He stepped back to look at his handiwork, Aaron standing close beside him.

“This is a hideous snowman.” Aaron decided.

“It’s not hideous,” Robert replied, slightly offended: “Besides, he has your eyes.”

Robert got a laugh for that one, and he turned towards Aaron to comment further on the snowman’s resemblance when a huge hunk of snow ended up against his face, and he heard Aaron cackling and running for the trees for shelter.

“Oh that is it!” Robert shouted, and he teared after Aaron, ready to play fight till the end. Aaron hid behind a tree as Robert tried to hit him with snowballs and he heard Aaron laughing loudly as all the balls ended up against the tree.

Eventually Robert only had one option left to get Aaron from behind the tree and he was willing to use it. “Aaron, can you just come here for a moment?”

“Na, don’t think so,” came Aaron’s answer from behind the tree. The happiness in his voice making Robert chest filling up with warmth.

“Please. Promise I won’t do anything,” Robert pleaded, his voice sincere.

He could hear Aaron sigh, before Aaron appeared from behind the tree and walked up to him. “What?”

Robert pulled Aaron in by his coat, letting his eyes fall down to Aaron’s lips. When he looked up he noticed Aaron’s eyes had darkened and his breathing had hitched, he knew it was now or never. Robert smiled smugly and before Aaron noticed, Robert moved his hand from behind his back and peppered Aaron in with the snowball he had held in his hand. Robert laughed out loud, when Aaron sputtered and coughed. He let go of Aaron and ran away.

“Oh, you’re a dead man,” Aaron shouted, while Robert ran away laughing loudly, but Robert didn’t get far as he was hit in the back by a snowball. He turned around for a counterattack, but was hit again, this time on the shoulder, the snow melting away into his neck. Robert knew it was game on from that moment onwards.

xXx

They threw snowballs until Aaron was blinking snowflakes out of his eyes and his shoulder was sore from hurling. Robert was not even packing them into balls any more, just playing dirty and flinging snow wherever and whenever he could, wheezing with laughter as it landed in Aaron’s mouth and hair, making him sputter.

Aaron settled then for just tackling Robert straight into a snow bank, both laughing and yelling as they rolled and tussled, gasping for air and getting snow in return. Robert pinned Aaron in the snow, and Aaron’s sweater and coat were rucked up and the cold snow was melting against his spine but for the life of him Aaron couldn’t feel it, because Robert was looking at him, just _looking_ at him like he was hungry and sated all in one blow.

Aaron’s laugh died on his lips by that look, his breathing accelerating as Robert’s eyes locked with his own. Robert moved an ice cold hand towards his face to cup his jaw. There was snow in Robert’s hair, standing in contrast to the blue of his eyes, his breath was like smoke in the cold air. Robert’s lips curled up into a warm smile, before he muttered softly: “I love you.”

Aaron’s eyes lit up, hearing Robert say that and he smiled lightly back at Robert. “Love you too,” he muttered back and Robert’s smile turned wider, before his eyes moved to rest on his lips. Aaron noticed he was holding his breath, as Robert gazed up at him for a moment, before he looked back down at his lips and moved in. Aaron closed his eyes as on accord, before he felt Robert brushing his lips feathery light over his.

It was just a whisper of a kiss, nothing more, just the soft press of lips against his own. But it felt so tender and loving, it ripped through Aaron, Robert’s lips pressed against his, made his stomach swoop and his heart skip a beat. He could feel the love Robert felt for him in that kiss and just for a moment, he couldn’t feel anything else than Robert’s warmth. Robert kissed him carefully, loving, like he was the most precious thing Robert had ever had and it made Aaron felt loved like he had never felt before. Then Robert pulled back slightly, his face inches away from Aaron’s.

“I think I won, don’t you think,” Robert stated, smirking lightly.

Aaron just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

“Looks like I’m coming out on top today,” Robert continued teasingly, his eyes lighting up.

“Shut up, and kiss me,” Aaron commanded, actually starting to feel the snow seeping into all his clothes.

“Bossy,” Robert replied smugly, hovering over Aaron’s lips.

“Freezing to death here, might as well make the most of it in the pursuit of getting laid…” he muttered through chattering teeth.

“Did I say anything about getting laid?” Robert answered, lifting an eyebrow, still hovering, smiling like he got Aaron right where he wanted him, the smug _bastard_.

“Think it was heavily implied,” Aaron retorted.

“Must have missed it.”

Aaron huffed out a laugh, but Robert shut him up halfway through.

They emerged from the snow bank some time later, at Robert’s insistence that as fun as it had been, dying from pneumonia or frostbite was not worth it. Aaron casually suggested hot chocolate as a way to chase away the cold, while Robert pulled him up.

“I’d like that.” Robert nodded, before his lips turned into a grin: “But if all else fails, I can think of better ways to warm up.”

Aaron smiled lightly at him, biting his lip in the process, knowing damn well what Robert meant.

The hot chocolate got abandoned before it even started to cool, but they both didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://wolkje25.tumblr.com/


End file.
